


November - Olive Day

by Ketlingr



Series: Calender Porn [9]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: Prompt:"Gaston wants LeFou's cock and he honestly doesn't care that anyone could walk in on them. The tavern might be empty right now, but the door's not bolted and it's close to opening time. And it's such a turn on for him that they might get caught, LeFou balls deep in his ass on the table facing the door straight ahead."(taken from tallyprompts on tumblr)





	November - Olive Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



“LeFou!” It’s a whisper. And it’s not. “LeFou!” It’s a whisper in that Gaston knows he has to be quiet, by his life - by both their lives - he has to be quiet. “LeFou, get yourself over here!” It’s not a whisper in that it isn’t quiet at all, it’s the loudest whisper he can manage without straight out yelling for him. Swayed by the urgency of Gaston’s hissing, the shorter man sticks his head out of the pantry.

“Are you alright, Gaston?” He sounds concerned - and pales when his eyes fall on his lover. Draped over one of the sturdy tables, breeches down around his ankles, eyes ablaze with need. “Gaston!” LeFou touches his lips with two fingers, his eyes darting to the door. Not bolted. Someone could walk in any time now, seeing Gaston like this and… LeFou doesn’t dare imagine what might happen then. “Gaston, we’re opening soon,” he hisses, hurrying over as though there was any chance in hell he could at least usher the heap of muscles and libido into another room.

“Don’t care, get over here and fuck me,” Gaston _growls_ and if that sound doesn’t cause shivers to run down LeFou’s body, nothing can. The shorter man opens his mouth to protest, but another, wordless growl has him open the lacing of his trousers instead. There’s no denying the effect the sight of Gaston’s bare arse has on him.

“They’ll be here any moment,” LeFou mutters, fishing a small vial of olive oil out of his pocket - because of course he carries it with him, he’s used to this, he has to admit, Gaston is insatiable - and starts coating his fingers in it. He’ll have to refill it later.

“Then you better hurry up.” Chuckling under his breath, LeFou quickly pushes his greased up fingers into Gaston’s waiting arse, resting the hand still holding the vial on the man’s arching back. “Hurry,” Gaston hisses again, although LeFou can feel his body is appreciative of the teasing.

“Just taking care of you,” LeFou pulls out and playfully swats one of those firm cheeks. Using some more of the oil to slick up his cock, he grips Gaston’s hips and starts pressing the tip of his cock against his hole, which eagerly stretches around him. He reaches out, lets Gaston grab his hand and lead it to his mouth - to bite and drown the groans escaping his throat. There’s no time to be gentle or tease, and so LeFou moves with sharp, deep thrusts. The pain of teeth sinking into his hand mixes with the pleasure of being buried inside his lover as the tavern is filled with only the slapping of his thighs against Gaston’s arse. Both of them have their eyes locked on the tavern door, panting and groaning as quietly as they manage, urged on by the threat of being discovered.

Gaston has one hand wrapped around his cock, the other still pressing LeFou’s hand against his own mouth, and he’s biting down hard, grounding himself. If he could he’d have the other’s cock inside him all times of the day. He loves the stretch of it - it’s very LeFou, not overly long, but _thick_ \- and the burning sting of it, because they had to hurry; have to hurry still.

There’s a strong gust of wind outside that makes the door rattle and they both flinch, hearts pounding and -

“I’m gh-” is the only warning LeFou gets before Gaston starts clamping down tightly onto his cock, bucking his hips so hard he moves the table. His clenching muscles push LeFou over the edge, and he almost takes pleasure in the little whimper Gaston lets out when he pulls out quickly, putting his breeches and trousers back into place and doing the same for his shaking lover.

“Give me that,” LeFou chuckles, allowing Gaston to turn around and lean against the table, panting, while he takes the man’s hand in his and starts licking up his lover’s come. They did not spill anything, but he knows Gaston will need to get cleaned up before he leaves stains.

When the door opens suddenly, LeFou has just barely managed to finish the last of his early morning treat. He licks his lips and sheepishly looks up at Stanley.

“Gaston cut himself,” LeFou tuts and waves Gaston’s hands at their first patron of the day. “You go take care of that, Gaston, I’ll take care of Stanley here.” He barely manages to pass the empty vial to Gaston out of Stanley’s sight before he sends the man to the back to take care of his ‘cut’.

**Author's Note:**

> World Olive Day is on November 24.


End file.
